Kagome's Normal life NOT!
by DragonsDarknessFlame
Summary: Kagome's life has just gotten stranger. Who are these people? WHAT! KAGOME'S A DEMON AND A SAIYAN! wait what's a saiyan? UNDER MAJOR EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the forest you could see a beautiful inu/element demon/miko/goddess/saiyan girl crying her eyes out. Asleep beside her was a kitsune pup name Shippo and a neko demon named Kirara. The girl, Kagome, was trying hard to push the memory's back but it wasn't working and they start replaying in her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

In a small hut you could see four people talking about how they were going to train Kagome without a certain dog-eared boy knowing.

Sango-UGH! Isn't there a way to train her without Inu-Yasha knowing?

Miroku- I don't know Sango hmmm…. Lady Kaede do you know a way?

Kaede- hmm… I believe I do. Let me go get it.

Kagome- I hope what ever she has works.

Sango-Yeah

Kaede- here ye go

Miroku- what are these Lady Kaede?

Kaede- they are spells. The one with the red writing will make a training area. The one with the black writing will make it seem like a year in there but a week out here.

Kagome- That's Great!

Kaede- I thought ye would like it. I must go now another village is need of my assistance. Good luck to ye all.

Kagome- thank you Lady Kaede!

Sango- yes thank you soo much

Miroku- thank you

Kaede- ye are welcome goodbye now.

All 3- BYE!

Sango- now all we need to do is find a place to set this training area up and get Inu-Yasha away.

Kagome- hmmm…I have any idea

Miroku- what is it lady Kagome?

Kagome- I'll tell Inu-Yasha I'm going home for a week to take some test's and Sango u can say your going to your village to pay respects and Miroku can say he's going with you.

Sango- that's a great idea Kagome!

Miroku- yes it is, when should we go though?

Kagome-umm… how about tomorrow morning. The early we leave the better.

Sango- okay

Miroku- ok, lets get packed so we can be ready to leave after we eat.

Kagome- alright, I'll get Shippo and tell him what's going on.

Sango- k

A week passed (a year in the training area) since they left to train Kagome. She was now a demon slayer like Sango and had far past her in everything she taught her. She had her own Hirakouse(sp?) (someone plz tell me how to spell that! lol) and her own slayer outfit except her armor was sliverish blueish will Sango's was pink. Miroku trained her how to control her miko powers and taught her how to use scroll and spells and shoot her miko energy threw her hands. When the came out of the training area they saw Sesshomaru standing there with his ward and imp.

He offered to train her more then her friends could to pay her back for saving Rin 4 months ago. She agreed to only if she could take Shippo with her, he agreed. Sango and Miroku weren't so sure about it but the let her go after only if she took Kirara she agreed to take her.

He trained her and shippo, she wanted him to know how to protect himself, in a room like she was training in with Sango and Miroku. She was in there for a year, while in there Midoriko visited her in her dreams one day while she was in there and told he she was a element demon/miko/goddess/saiyan. Midoriko trained her in hand-to-hand combat every weapon every made and all her powers.

When she woke up she was fully trained and ready to go back to her friends. Sometime during Sesshomaru's training he and Kagome did a blood bond making her a full fledge Inu demon. She was now a inu/element demon/miko/goddess/saiyan (A/N: I'll describe what her forms like either in the 2nd chapter)

Kagome told Sesshomaru about her dreams with Midoriko and he was happy that she was stronger and didn't care that she was forbidden. (A/N; she's forbidden cuz she has all the elements and is a miko and a demon. I don't know if its true but its MY story so IT IS! And she can cry tear gems alrighty!)

Sesshomaru made her a sword from his fang and could fuss her powers with it and only Kagome could touch it and also it was unbreakable. Midoriko gave her a sword as well a staff, bow and arrows, daggers, and throwing stars, all unbreakable. She had a little bracelet that she could shrink all her weapons and make them look like charms.

During her training with Midoriko she learned how to make any kinda weapon with her powers. She controlled the Dragon of Darkness Flames and was telepathic and 4 pets. 2 neko demons one girl and on guy, 1 kitsune demon a guy, and 1 dragon also a guy. The girl neko name was Karie the guys was Shawn, the kitsunes name was Shadow, the dragons name was Blaze.

The Karie looked like Kirara except with black fur and silver streaks. Shawn had black fur with red streaks. Shadow had black fur and one of his tail and a blue streak and the other a silver streak. Blaze was a red dragon with black and spikes and black eyes with a hint of silver. All of them could fuss with in her body and talk to her telepathically and controlled all the elements.

When her, Shippo, and Kirara got back she told her friends she was going home for 3 days. Three days latter when Kagome was climbing out of the well she saw Kikyo's soul stealers. She knew Inu-Yasha was with her but went anyway.

What she saw broke her heart. There on the ground was Inu-Yasha and Kikyo naked.

Kikyo- Baby do you love my reincarnation?

Inu-Yasha- No, I only love you she is just a copy I only keep her around to find the jewel shards. She is nothing compared to us she is weak and helpless.

Kikyo-then will you get me my soul back?

Inu-Yasha- yes anything for you

Then they started to kiss and she couldn't watch anymore. She thought they were at least friends but I guess she was wrong. Kagome went back to the village when she came into the hut she landed on her sleeping bag and cried her eyes out. When Sango and Miroku saw Kagome they asked what happened, she told them what she saw and what Inu-Yasha and Kikyo said. They decided that Inu-Yasha was to be kicked out of the village and they would look for the jewel shards without him.

When she was in her time before the whole Kikyo and Inu-Yasha thing Koenma found her and asked her to be a SpirtDective she accepted. He gave her a black communicator with black dragon with red eyes on it. A few months had passed since the whole the hole kinky (coughkikhoecough kikyo -) and Inu situation. And Kagome showed no emotions she was a cold just like sessh, but showed emotions ONLY around her friends and family but if other people where around her then she had on her emotionless mask.

**END FLASHBACK**

Why did they have to die? I should have saved them. Its all my fault SANGO, MIROKU, MAMMA, GRANDPA, SOUTA WHY'D U HAVE TO DIE! DAMN U NARAKU THIS IS WHAT U WANTED ISN'T IT! DAMN U, U FUCKING BASTERD! sniff its not far. Sniff well at lest I still have Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, and your guys. (A/N: she's talking about her sprit animals. That would be Blaze, Karie, Shwan, and Shadow)

Blaze- we will always be here with your mistress

Karie- yeah what Blaze said we here if you need us

Shawn &Shadow-what they said

Shadow- rest mistress we will look after you

Kagome- Thanks guys

And with that she said she fell asleep. But it was a peaceful sleep it was about the battle she just had.

**FLASHBACK Kagomes dream**

It was the final battle and everybody was there Koga and Ayama and finally mated, Sesshomaru, the Lords and Ladys of the North, South and East and there armys.

Rain started pouring down and there stood Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and his army of demons. A demon charged and the battle began. Sango was battling her brother, Miroku was battling demons using his windtunnel sucking up as much as possible. Sesshomaru was facing Kanna, Koga and Ayame were facing Kagure while the Lords and Ladys, Shadow, Shawn, Karie, and Blaze were battling Naraku's army.

Kagome was battling Naraku and by the looks of it he was losing. They had been fighting for 6 hours and everybody was tired. Most of Naraku's army was gone only a about 20 demons left.

Naraku-You can't win Miko MWAHAHAHA

Kagome- will just see about that

When Kagome was charging him she failed to notice a blow going towards Sango and Miroku when she heard screaming she saw that Naraku stabbed them and they were dieing. Miroku fall to the ground but before he died he said something he had been wanting to say for a long time.

Sango I-I-I-l-l-o-o-v-e y-y-o-o-u I-I-l-o-o-v-v-e y-o-o-u t-o-o said Sango and with that said they both died. Kagome was outraged she couldn't take it her best friend/sister was died and her perverted best friend was died too. NAAARAAKKKUU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL THE LIVE YOU DESTROYED AND ALL THE INESCENT PEOPLE YOU KILLED AND FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY NO DIE! And with that said she went super saiyan 2 and formed a energy ball with her miko, goddess, and element powers and shoot it towards Naraku.

NOOOOOOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE! I'LL BE BACK MIKO IN THE FUTURE AHHHHHHHHH! The blast was soo strong it killed all of Naraku's army and Kagura and Kanna. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo showed up at that moment ant the blast killed them as well. All the souls flew out of Kikyo's body and one soul that was black flew to Kagome. It glowed purple and was purified. And went straight into her body. What the blast didn't do was kill the Lords and Ladys, Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kirara. The blast was soo strong it sent them all flying though and knocked them all unconscious except for Kagome. Kagome went over picked up shippo and kirara healed them and then healed everybody else. She walked over to sesshomaru and cryed.

**END FLASHBACK Kagomes dream**

When the all woke up the said there goodbyes and went back home to rest. Sesshomaru and Kagome buryed her friend under the god tree when the got back to the village. Sesshomaru, Rin, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara where now all at the well getting ready to say there goodbyes. Kagome was taking Shippo and Kirara with her to her time and Sesshomaru promised he would find her in the future. With a hugs and kisses and a lot of goodbyes she was finally ready. Goodbye everybody I love you all. Goodbye Kagome I will miss ye. Take Rin with you I know she will be safe. But Daddy.. (a/n: in my story rin calls Sesshomaru daddy) Do not worry Rin I will see you soon Kagome will take carry of u till I find you in the future. Sniff okay I love you daddy. I love you too Rin good bye Little sister I will see you soon. Goodbye Sessh and with that he left and so did Kaede. Ready guys? Ready Meow and with one last look she jumped never to return again.


	2. Chapter 2

DragonsDarknessFlame: Sorry for having Sesshomaru OC at the end of chapter 1

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer- I own IY,YYH, DBZ lawyers walk in alright alright I don't you happy now **shessh! Humph**

**"Kagome talking"** **"Koenma talking"** "Botan talking" _'Kagome talking telepathically'_

'**sprit pets talking telepathically'**

**

* * *

**

It's been 5 months since Kagome, her sprit pets, Shippo,Kirara, and Rin had to leave the Feudal Era. When they had returned to the present Kagome did some kinda spell to Shippo,Kirara, and Rin to know how everything worked in the future. Sesshomaru had came and took Rin,after a month went by,to Makai; they visited as much as possible though.(A/N: forgot to tell you ppl the ShikonNo Tamawent back into her body)

Today she was training shippo while in her element form (her hair is pitch black with blue red and silver streaks that goes down to her butt, her eyes are sapphire blue and a hint of sliver, she's 5'3, She has the Dragon of Darkness Flames on her left arm which it was black with red eyes, her claws where black with a red and silver tip, she had all the element symbols on her right upper arm and on her lower back. The blue drop was for water, the red flame for fire, the 4white waves for wind, a green leaf for earth and plants, the yellow lighting bolt was for lighting, and a snowflake for ice. Her ears are pointed like Shessomaru's and she has the Shikon no Tama sigh with an arrow going threw it on her forehead knowing she is the guardian) Kagome decide to fight him in all of her forms but she would go really easy on him because she didn't think he could take that much.

(In her Inu-Youkai form her hair was all the way down to her butt and was black with silver streaks. She had the same cresset moon symbol in between her eyebrows like Sesshomaru and hers was light blue with a silver outline. she will always have the symbol of the guardian of the Shikon no Tama no matter in what form She will also have the Dragon of Darkness Flames on her left arm no matter in what form but she can hide it from people same with the Shikon symbol she can hide it too she has 2 purple stripes on her left and right checksand her wrists and ankles. Her eyes will always stay the same too sapphire blue and a hint of silver and her claws are silver with a blue and black tip and she's 5'3

(In her Goddess form her hair is at her butt and is black with silver and blue streaks. Her eyes are the same she has wings coming out of her back and they are light blue with silver and red streaks. And she's 5'3) (She doesn't have a form for a saiyan but when she goes super saiyan now matter what in any form her hair is yellow and spiked at the bottom and her eyes are silver with a white tint to them when she goes super saiyan) Kagome will always be 5'3(ok on with the story!)

About 3 hours later Shippo was dead tired he fell asleep before his head hit the bed.

"Poor Shippo he must be really tired. I'll let him have the day off tomorrow he'll love that." Said Kagome. Right after she said that her communicator rang**. " What is it Botan?"** Kagome said in her emotionless voice. "Koenma would like to see you he has a new mission for ya" **"I'll be there in 5 min I have to take Shippo to Genkai's"** "okay" and with that she closed the communicator and picked up shippo and ran to her grandma's place. (Genkai isn't really her real grandma she has been like one to her, and she knew her for a few years by the way and Genkai know's all about Kagome's adventures and power and all that good stuff ) "Hello Kagome what brings you're here?" asked Yukian **"I need you to watch shippo while I go on another misson"** "Sure thing Kegs" **"thanks, Kirara stay with them she,meowed in response,c ya"** "bye" and with that Kagome left in a portal that just appeard.

"**What's my mission Koenma?"** **"Oh hello Kagome, your next mission is to find this here demon."** He handed her a picture of a 6'1 neko demon with short red hair, black claws andred eyes. **"I want you to find out what he's doing in Ningen world and why he's being hang around this here house." **a picture of Goku's house showed up on the screen (A/N: didn't see that one coming now did ya.)** "K, send me to the place" "****Right BOTAN!"** "yes sir?" **"Make a portal for Kagome"** "yes sir" after she said that Kagome stepped threw.

When Kagome came threw she say a small house in the middle of the forest and a car parked outside. 'Looks like they have company' '**Do you guys feel that?' said Shadow.** _'yeahit's the people inside that house,there masking it though but I can still feel there power all to well.' ' All 7 of them are strong we'll have to be carefully so they won't notice us.'_ **'Right. They all said.** Kagome masked her scent and aura and so did Shadow, Karie, Blaze, and Shawn.

When that was done she started to search for the demon._ 'There he is, he's watching them in that tree across from their window.' 'Hopefully nobody will see'_ Kagome jumped from tree to tree. When she was at the top in the same tree the demon was she tackled him to the ground. They made a loud bang sound and with Piccolo's could since of hearing he went out to see what made the sound. The other's, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, saw him leaving and decided to follow. Bulma and Chi-Chi thought nothing of it and went back to cooking, and there conversation.

Back outside with Kagome she had the demon pined to the tree away from the window and was currently demanding answers. **"Why are you here? And what do you want with those people inside that house?"** "hahaha like I would tell you" Kagome started to choke him more and asked again **"I will only ask one more time and if you don't answer I'll kill you. Now why are you here? And what do you want with those people inside that house?"** "A-l-r-r-i-i-g-h-h-t I'll t-e-e-l-l-l y-o-o-u-u" Kagome loosened so he could get some much-needed air.

He didn't want to die and he could see in her eyes that she wouldn't go back on her word so he told her. "I'm here because my master told me to watch them. I am only doing what he said" **"what do you want with them?"** asked Kagome. "My master wanted to see if they were as stronger as everybody said they were and report back to him" **"who is your master?" **"Lord Naraku" Kagome was shocked but didn't show it _'how is that bustard alive? I killed him!'_ **"Naraku is dead do not lie to me!" **she tightened her grip "I am not he has been brought back and nobody can stop him."_ 'So he's not lying I can smell that bustards scent on him. DAMIT why can't he stay dead?'_ **'Will kill him Kagome don't worry and will make sure he won't come back this time' said karie.** Kagome nodded her head and killed the demon right when Piccolo and the others came into view.

"Who the hell are you?" (A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who said that) said Vegeta (if you guessed Vegeta your right!) **"That would be non of your business,"** she said in her emotionless voice. Right after she said that she took off into the sky not caring if they saw her fly. "You think we should follow her?" said Goten. "Yeah, she killed that 'thing' and I wanna know what she was doing around here." Said Gohan. "Then lets go already!" Said Vegeta. And they took off full speed in the directionKagome went.

Kagome was flying at a normal speed lost in her thoughts. **"Kagome those people we meet at that house are flying towards us really fast"** **"Shit" **And after she said that she picked up the speed but didn't go super sayian becuz she didn't want themto knowabout her being a saiyan. Back to Goku and the others "She's picking up speed," said Krillin. "Where going to have to fly faster if we want to keep up with her." Said Piccolo. They all went super saiyan, except piccolo and krillin of course, and went faster. "Where gaining on her just a little bit further and we got her." Said Goku.

_'CRAP! How are they catching up with me? Wait a minute that power it feel's like my saiyan power... could they be the other saiyan's Midoriko was telling me about?'_ '**I think they are,' said Blaze 'But we should go faster just incase' said Karie.**_'Yeah' _She went faster but still didn't go super saiyan. "I can see Genkai's Shrine just a little bit further." Kagome landed on the ground and got into a fighting stance and took out her katana "Darkness" that Sesshomaru made for her. (A/N: the katana's name Midoriko gave her is called "Pure Angel" couldn't think of anything else, lol- )

Goku and the other's landed on the ground and saw she had a sword so they got into a fighting stance. Genkai, Yukian, and Kirara came out when they felt the power. (Shippo is asleep) Vegeta was about to attack when…

* * *

**Hehehehe I'm so mean you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens next **

**And thanks to**

**MewMewFireHeart**

**Demon-ray-forever**

**My first reviewer's THANKS!**

**DargonsDarknessFlame**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yusuke-When am I going to show up?**

**DDF- in this chapter u idiot. Vegeta do the disclaimer **

**Vegeta- NO! I'm the prince of all saiyans I will not be told what to do by a stupid Ningen**

**DDF- don't make me sick Blaze, Shadow, Karie, and Shawn on you, I made them so they do what I say **

**Shadow, Blaze, Karie, Shawn- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Vegeta- HMPH fine if it will get you to shut up- DDF doesn't own IY/YYH/DBZ **

**Shadow, Blaze, Karie, Shawn- but she owns us! **)

"Kagome talking" "Yukina talking"_"**Keiko talking**"_ _'Kagome talking telepathically'_

* * *

**LAST TIME**

Goku and the other's landed on the ground and saw she had akatana so they got into a fighting stance. Genkai, Yukian, and Kirara came out when they felt the power. (Shippo is asleep) Vegeta was about to attack when…

**NOW **

A necklace Kagome was wearing fall off and hit the ground. When he looked at it he saw that it was the symbol of his family and it looked like the necklace he gave to his baby sister. The necklace's symbol was a dragon, the necklace had a red dragon with silver eyes and black and light blue wings.

Kagome picked it up really fast but was still looking straight at them when she did. When she picked it up Vegeta started to growl at her. "onna where did you get that necklace?" **"If you must know I got it from my older brother that I have yet to find" **All of sudden it hit him like a tone of bricks the necklace, the hair, the eyes, sapphire blue with a hint of silver, just by looking in her eyes he could tell those belonged to his long lost baby sister.

"Kagome" Vegeta said in a soft voice but she still heard it. "**how the hell do you know my name?"** Vegeta was so happy he found his baby sister "Kagome don't you remember me I'm your older brother Vegeta" **"why should I belive you?"** "I gave you that necklace when you where born" Kagome was checking his aura and found it really familiarly '_hes not lying his aura says so and he really is my brother I can tell the looks, the eyes, the aura, I found him I can't believe I found him" _

"how about we all go inside and talk," said Genkai. They all followed her. Kirara jumped into Kagome's arms right when she sat down. "now you said this was your sister correct" "yes" now Kagome does he seem familiar "**yes he does he is my brother the looks his eyes and his aura he is definitely my brother."** "WHAT!" the Z gang said Yukian and Genkai where just smiling because Kagome already told them about her lost brother that she was separated from.

Kagome got up put Kirara down and ran up to her brother and was on the verge of tears but wouldn't let them fall. "**I'm so glade your alive"** "me too" "ok would someone mind telling me what's going on" asked a very confused Krillin. Well it all started…..

**FLASHBACK **

In a room that looked like a babies (which it is lol) you could see 2 figures one a baby girl and a 11 year old boy the boy had necklace that was a red dragon with silver eyes black and light blue wings. The boy put it around the girls neck and picked her up and started showing her, her home. When the baby girl, Kagome, was 6 months old Frizea (sp?) wanted the girl so they put her in a space pod and sent her off to earth with a message for the person who found her to take care of her. They didn't want another of their child taking away from them by Frizea. When Frizea found out that the girl wasn't there he blew up the planet.

"I'll find you baby sister I promise you, I'll find you" said Vegeta

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happened" Vegeta said ending his story. "ooh" they said except piccolo, Genkai, Yukian, and Kagome. "can I ask you something Kagome" asked Goku **"can't guarantee I'll answer it if its to personally but I'll try" **"Didn't you have red, blue, and silver streaks in here hair before?" **"sigh, I might as well tell you my story it all began when I was 15……. (insert story here blah, blah, blah, blah) (A/N: by the way the shikon no tama turned her into a goddess because it wanted its guardian to be stronger, and of course she did the blood bond with sessh, and for some reason she was born with miko powers and as a element demon but her forms didn't show when she was born they where locked away until the day midoriko told her) and that's what happened (she told them about her being a demon and a goddess and all that stuff and what happened to her but didn't tell them about sprit world or Makai)**

"wow you went through all that, you must be really strong" said Goten **"thanks"** "well we should get going its getting late and Bulma and Chi-Chi are more then likely really mad at us right now" said Goku **"Promise to come back really really soon" **"promise" "BYE!" and they took off.

When they where out of site Kagome was about to go wake up Shippo to go home but Genkai stopped her. "Why don't you stay here for awhile you do still need to train Yukian and I figured to let her finish her training faster is to go into the time chamber" **"alright that would be a lot easier, we'll go in there tomorrow" **"ok… hey Kagome" **"yeah"** "Keiko was wondering if you could train her too" **"sure will bring her over here tomorrow"** "ok" (A/N: She knows Keiko through Yukian they meet when Kagome first meet Yukian so all 3 of them are best friends)

Kirara jumped onto Kagome's shoulder while she walked to her room. (she has her own room and Genkai's place) her room was black with a red dragon with blue eyes and blue wings,a white inu youkai with blue eyes on her wall, black carpet with a silver kitsune with purple eyes and red streaks in his 2 tails. She had a king size bed with black and silver silky sheets with a red comfiture with a black neko youkai with silver eyes and had blue streaks in his 2 tails. Her furniture was black and her bathroom was silver.

Kagome took a shower and got into her black and blue happy bunny pajamas it had sayings like "you make me throw up a little" "your icky" "life, get one" and "it's cute how you think I'm listening" after her head hit the pillow she feel asleep.

The next day Kagome got up took a shower and got into a fighting out fit which was red with red flames on each side of her pants and a black dragon with blue eyes on the front and a blue dragon with black eyes on the back. She went over to her cell phone picked it up and dialed Keiko's number.** "Keiko" _"yeah"_ "Yukian said you would like to be trained you think you can be here in an hour?"** **_"I'll be there thank you soo much Kag's"_** **welcome bye"** **_"bye" _**

When kagome walked out she saw Yukian, Shippo, and Genkai eating break-feast. "Morning _Okaa-san" "morning Kag's"** "morning guys, Keiko said she'd be here in an hour" **"ok" "why is Keiko coming here mommy? " asked shippo **"I'm going to train Yukian, and her in the time chamber"** "can I come please I wanna train more" **"sure get into a training outfit when your done." **"okay"_ Yukian was wearing a light blue training outfit with a silver neko youkai with purple eyes on the front. When shippo was done eating he ran to his room putting on a green training out fit with a red kitsune with green eyes on the front and red flames on the side of his pants.

By the time Kagome and the others finished their break-feast Keiko was finally there._ **"Hey guys"** "hey"_ everyone said. Keiko was wearing a purple outfit with a white dog with blue eyes on the front. **_"lets go, will be training in the time chamber" "okay"_** said Keiko. Genkai lead them to the room and then left with a good luck to Yukian and Keiko. "thanks" they said.

They trained in there for a year and a half a day and a half out in the real world. When they came out they where fully trained Yukian knew how to control her powers and had her own sword made from Kagome herself. Keiko had her own sword as well made by Kagome they found out while in there that Keiko was a water neko youkai and Kagome helped her train her powers and all that stuff. Shippo was fully trained in his kitsune powers and was stronger then Inu-Yasha.

Kagome, Yukian, Keiko, Kirara, and Shippo where all in the hot springs bathing when they heard yelling_. **"its Yusuke and the others come on lets go I can't wait to tell yusuke that I'm a demon and can fight."**_ Said Keiko _"me too I can't wait to tell the others about what I can do."_ Said Yukian._ "and you can finally met the other SD's"_ (A/N: Komena told her about the Yusuke and the other being SD's and Yukian and Keiko n Inu-Yasha.told them about there personalities and what there like)

They got out and put on there clothes. Kagome was wearing black cargo pants with red flames on the left side of her pants and blue flames on the right side of her pants. She had on a red tang top with a blue dragon with silver eyes and black wings on the back she had a black dragon with blue eyes and silver wings. She was in her element form she had her hair down. Yukian had one light blue jeans with snowflake designs running down the right side of her pants and a light purple t-shirt with a happy bunny on the front that said "It's all about me. Deal with it" and had her hair down. Keiko had how black sweat pants and a light blue tang top with a black neko youkai with silver tips at the end of its 2 tails and purple eyes. And her hair was down (she has a spell hiding her demon form she wants to surprise Yusuke) Shippo had one red pants with a green shirt with a silver kitsune on the front with red eyes.

When they where all dressed they walked out of the hot springs and into the room where the YYH boys where and Genkai._ **"hey guys what are you doing here?"** "we came here to train a bit"_ said Kurama _**"guys I would like you to meet Kagome and her adopted son Shippo" "Kagome Shippo this is Yusuke" **"hey" **"Kurama"** "hello" "Kuwabara" "while you be my girlfriend?"_ Kagome slapped him so hard he went flying into the wall and was now unconscious _**"uhhhh ok at last but not least Hiei"** "hn" 'hello Hiei nice to see you again haven't seen you since I last left for the feudal are' _'hn' _'is that all you can say?' '_hn, no' _'meet me in my room when yukian's done'_ 'hn' with that she closed the link _**"guys me and Yukian wanna tell you something"** "what?"_ asked Yusuke. Kuwabara woke up just in time for the explanation.

_"**well I'm a demon I found out when I was training in the time chamber with Kagome and Yukian." **"WHAT!"_ everyone said except Hiei._ **"you might wanna show them Keiko to prove it"**** "okay"**_ with that she dropped the spell and there stood a beautiful water neko youkai. She had 2 creamed colored tails and ears the tails where dipped with blue and so where the top of her ears, had green eyes. She had a water drop in between her eyebrows and stood 5'5.

Yusuke was in heaven his girlfriend was EVEN more beautiful. **_"hello Yusuke"_ **"huh? Oh, hi…..WHEN DID YOU BECOME A DEMON?" _"I'll tell yeah……"_ (blah blah blah blah, she's just telling them there training in the time chamber and what happened and told them Kagome was a demon but didn't say what kind or that she was a goddess and a saiyan) _"ooooh"_ they all said except for Hiei.

Kagome got up to go to her room so she could talk to Hiei, but they didn't know that, **"I'm going to go to my room it was nice** **meeting you all" after she said that she left with Hiei fallowing her but the others didn't know he left.**

When the got to her room she shut the door and turned and faced Hiei. "what did you wanna talk about?" he asked after she said that she ran up to him and hugged him (A/N in this story Hiei's taller then Kagome hes 5'5 and kagome is 5'3 member) **"I've missed you soooo much"** "Kagome what happened with the battle with Naraku?" Kagome had tears in her eyes but didn't let them fall she told him what happened. And about her mission she just had and about finding her brother. (A/N: Hiei and Kagome meet when she went back home after her training with Sesshomaru, in chapter one, she was at genkai's going in the time chamber and he fallowed and she was in there for a year and they became best friends.)

(they know about each other's past and she knows Yukian is Hiei's sister) After the next few day's Kagome and the guys where all friends that Yusuke and Kurama considered her a sister and she thought of them as brothers.

Today was the day Kagome was going to tell them about her adventures. **"ok I want no interruptions save all you questions till the end, got it" **they nodded yes **"ok it all started on my 15 birthday……..** (blah, blah, blah, blah, we all know it, and if you don't…..to bad look it up I'm not typing it!) **and that's what happened **When she was done there questions where all answered and it was Yusuke's turn to explain his story "it all started when I died…… (blah, blah, blah, blah, if you don't know it…. look it up, cuz like I said before I'm not typing it)

After his story was done his communicator went off. "what do ya want now?" "you have a new mission, oh and Kagome he wants you here too" "and I was enjoying my time off." When the portal was made they all stepped through. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TODDLER?" said/yelled Yusuke. "YUSUKE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T CALL ME A TODDLER!"

"There are about a hundred S class demons spotted at this here location. (its around where Goku lives) I want you all to go and kill them" (S class demon is a powerful demons right? Someone please tell me because I can't remember, just know that there are a hundred powerful demons) "BOTAN!" "yes sir "Portal" "right away" and they all stepped through.

* * *

**DDF- FINALLY! It took me 5 days to finish this chapter I kept getting distracted. I would have had it up Sunday but somebody called me at 6 and talked to me for two hours (glares at Julie) and my mom kicked me off right when I got off the phone with her. And I couldn't do it at my dad's house cause I didn't have my file and I didn't get back to my mom's house till 5 and I had to finish my h.w and when I finally got to my computer my friend called. **

**Hiei- then you should have had your h.w. done then you could have finished it Sunday**

**DDF- oh shut up I didn't feel like it besides I was at my dads house the whole weekend **

**Hiei- Hn**

**DDF- Well ANYWAYS! I hoped you like this chapter cuz it took me 4 EVER to get it done oh and I wanted to say thanks to my friend Julie for the review THANKS! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**DragonsDarknessFlame**


	4. Authors Note!

**Authors Note-**

**DragonsDarknessFlame-** Ok people I would really like to get some reviews, BUT, since I promised myself I'm not going to be one of those authors that doesn't update till they get 1,589,546 reviews I'm still going to update.

Ok now for the REAL reason why I'm typing this I can't think of what I want to happen next I have writers block! Vote on what you want to happen PLEASE!

1.)Kagome and they YYH boys fight the demon's and Goku and the Z fighters see them and help

2.)Kagome and the others finish off the demons and she's in her demon form and the Z fighters show up and Vegeta demands answers as to why she is hurt and hugging Hiei (he doesn't know his name though)

3.)They finish off the demons and the Z fighters watch from the sky and Sesshomaru comes on the scene, through a portal, and goes up to Kagome and hugs her, Hiei gets angry and Vegeta starts to get over protective.

Now choose which one you want. VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! DO IT OR I WON'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE!

I'll update but I won't till my writer's block is gone if you don't vote, either vote to help and I write my story sooner, or you wait till my writer's block is gone and I update my story then…. your choice. I'll update my story even if I get 1 review (yes I know sad) (glares and people)but then I could type my next chapter.

**DragonsDarknessFlame**


	5. Chapter 4

DDF- I wanted to say thanks to you all who reviewed. All you sure wanted #3 shessh lol. And thanks to Tomoyo for telling me that A class demons are the strongest. I'm so glad you guys like my story! 

**Kuwabara- of course they like it I'm in it duh! That's why they like it.**

**Sesshomaru-they don't read it becuz ur in it you baka**

**Yusuke- Yeah**

**DDF- ooooook, well what ever the reason is for them reading I don't care I'm just glade they like it. Now on with the story!**

**Pairings -Hiei/Kagome, Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Yukian, Gohan/Videl**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

"Kagome talking" 

'sss' telepathically

* * *

**LAST TIME**

"There are about a hundred A class demons spotted at this here location. (its around where Goku lives) I want you all to go and kill them" "BOTAN!" "yes sir "Portal" "right away" and they all stepped through.

**NOW**

When they all stepped through they saw all the demons sitting around. "Lets hurry up and get this over with so I can go home" said Yusuke. Kagome took out her katana 'Pure Angel' it had a silver hilt with red rubies around it, the blade was sharp and shined in the sunlight. Hiei took out his Katana, Kurama took out his rose whip, Yusuke got is spirit gun ready, and Kuwabara go is spirit sword ready.

The demons saw them with their weapons out and they got angry, they looked at each one of them, but when there eyes fall on Kagome their eyes turned red and where full of lust. (shes in her inu youkai form)

The A class demons charged at them and the fight started. They had been fighting for 2 hours and only 10 remained. Kagome had put up a spell to make her look human because she felt Vegeta and the others coming, she decided to go super saiyan to make things easier and go faster.

**(Ok lets skip to the Z Gang 2 hours back)**

Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Krillen, Gohan, and Goku where all outside sparing while Bulma and Chi-Chi where inside talking and cooking. They had been sparing for 2 hours till they just felt a large amount of ki. (kagome had a barrier up becuz she felt the Z gang and didn't want them showing up but it fell when she was fighting and she forgot all about it) "we should go check it out" said Goku "yeah" said Krillen. They took off into the direction where they felt the ki.

**(back to Kagome and the others where I left off)**

'**damit I let my barrier fall and there heading this way I better make this quick so they don't see anything' **Kagome started using her saiyan abilities right when the Z gang showed up.

They stopped right where they were and watched. They recognized that it was Kagome but the others they didn't know. Kagome and the Other finished them off in 10 mins thanks to Kagome's saiyan powers. "can we go home now" said a very tired Yusuke "sure" said Kurama. Right when he was about to call Botan a portal appeared and out stepped Sesshomaru in all his glory.

Every body was standing still waiting to see what he would do. **'I wonder what sesshy is doing here?' **'why don't you go and ask him' said Shawn. **'ok'** Kagome smiled and ran up to Sesshomaru. The guys tried to stop her completely forget that she told them they where brother and sister through and blood bond.

Shesshomaru say this and started to growl a warning to stop them, they did. **"Sesshy!' **The guys thought she was going to die for hugging him and calling him that. They where surprised that he was hugging her back and so where the Z gang because he look so cold and emotionless.

Hiei was getting angry that he was hugging his women. ' how dare he she is mine, wait since when did I start calling her mine?' Vegeta was getting angry that some un-know guy was hugging his little sister. So un-like everybody else he was going to do something about it.

"Get your hands of my little sister!" Vegeta said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and started growling. Kagome looked up and saw the Z gang up in the sky looking at her. **'shit'** Kagome looked over and Yusuke and the others and saw the look in Hiei's eyes he looked pissed. **'umm guys remember when I told you I did a blood bond with Sesshomaru the lord of the western lands,'** the YYH boys nodded their heads yes **'well this is him he's my brother' **"ooooooooh" they said except Hiei he look relived then his eyes where back to the blank look.

"**ummmm hi Vegeta guys what are you doing here?"** "what are WE doing here? How about you explain who THEY are? And what YOU are doing HERE!" Vegeta said. **"well there were demons around and we couldn't let them stay lose or they would kill people so we had to come and kill them." **

"who's he?" asked Goten, pointing to Sesshomaru. **"he is Sesshomaru hes my brother" **"HOW IS HE YOUR BROTHER?" yelled a very pissed off Vegeta. **Sigh "lets go somewhere else and I'll explain everything to you guys."** So they walked to a area where away from the little battle area and she started to explain.

"**well fist off there's 3 worlds…………**(insert Kagome's explanations and stories, blah, blah, blah)** and that's everything I left out to you guys." **(she told the YYH guys about everything about saiyans and Vegeta being her brother and told the Z gang about everything she didn't tell them about last time)

"wow you must be the most powerful person alive" said Gohan **"hehe I don't know about that Goku here could probably take me on and keep up a good spar for hours and Vegeta and Hiei" **

"how about we all go back to my house Chi-Chi and Bulma want to meet you since we told them about you" **"ok but only if they can come and I can have my spirit animals out" **"sure" said Goku.

Kagome let her spirit animals out and Blaze jumped on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he let him stay there, Shawn and Shadow jumped on each side of her shoulders and Karie jumped into her arms. **"what?"** The Z gang where looking at her animals weirdly.

"**don't worry they won't hurt but they are very protective especially Blaze here"** she said petting blaze. "are they the ones that can transform into bigger forms?" **"yup, Karie why don't you show them" **'alright but the better not attack me!' **'i'll make sure they won't' **Karie jumped out of her arms and transformed.

"that's sooo cool" trunks and goten said together. **'Karie would you let them ride on your back?' **'sure why not' **"you two can get on her back if you want"** "will they be ok?" asked Gohan. **"they'll be fine Kaire wouldn't let anything bad happen to them"**

Gohan and Trunks walked up to her and she bent down for them to get on. When the got on she took to the sky and was waiting for them to start showing the way. **' shadow, shawn transform so Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama can get on' **'ok, but if they do anything funny I'm dropping them' said shadow 'same here' said shawn. **'ok'**

Shadow and Shawn jumped off her shoulders and transformed and where waiting for them to get on.** "yusuke, Kuwabara you 2 will be riding shawn, Kurama you will be riding shadow me hiei and sesshomaru are running."** "ok" they all said. They all got are and where ready.

"**well lead the way guys"** Kagome said to Goku and the others. "your running?" said piccolo.** "don't worry demons are fast runners we can keep up easily."** "if you say so" said Krillen. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo took to the skies and started flying towards Goku's house. The Z gang was surprised the 3 of them where keeping up so easily they looked like they weren't even tired or trying for that matter.

When they got to Goku's house Chi-Chi and Bulma came out looking angry they where about to yell when the say everyone. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" they both screamed when they saw Kagomes spirit pets. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Kurama and kagomes spirit pets had to cover their ears because they where so loud and it hurt like a bitch.

"**STOP SCREAMING!" **They stopped "its ok this is Kagome and her friends" her pets transformed back into there smaller forms and they all where standing by Kagome looking at her with concern. 'are you alright kagome?' asked Karie **'i'm fine guys'** 'no your not your ears are bleeding' after he said that Hiei, Kurama, and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with concern.

"**What?" **after she said that everyone was looking at her. Kagome removed her hands from her ears and they where bleeding. "Are you ok Kagome?" asked Goku **"I'm fine there screaming was so loud my ears started to bleed that's all"** "what do you mean that's all…" he was about to say more till Kagome's hands started glow pink and she brought them up to her ears and healed them.

"**there see I'm fine I healed it with my miko powers nothing to worry about now you going to introduce us or what?" **Vegeta was about going to say something but let it slide. "this is my wife Bulma and Kakorots (sp?) wife Chi-Chi. "hi" they both said. Its nice to meet you I'm Kagome this is Hiei, Sesshomaru, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and my spirit pets Shadow, Blaze, Karie, and Shawn.

"**What do you mean by spirit pets? I guess I should tell you all, can we go inside this will take awhile" **"sure" "oh and sorry for screaming" **"its alright" **once they where all inside she started to tell her story again. **"well it all started…..**(blah, blah, blah……she is telling them **everything) and that's what happened. **

"you poor thing you went through all that" said Chi-Chi"** "mmhmm…Sesshomaru why did you came here?** "I'm here because you must addend the ball that will be held at the Eastern Castle." **"how come I have to go sesshy?"** "you are the princess of the western lands so you have to go" **"ooh" "can I bring anyone with me?"**

Right when he was about to answer Komena and King Enma 'popped' in (Komena is in his teenager form). "WHAT DO YOU WANT TODDLER" "I AM NOT A TODDLER YOU BAKA!" "Silence" King Enma said. "What are you doing here Enma?" asked Goku. Well Goku I need you and your gang to addend a ball.

"and I need you 4 to addend the same ball there going to and Kagome is going to" Komena said. "why do we have to go Komena?" asked Kurama. "all the lords and ladys are going and you guys are coming because you are the spirit detectives. "and your going because you guys have saved the world." Enma said

"do we have to?" asked Yusuke "yes!" said Komena. Yusuke was about to say something till Kagome spoke up. **"come on Yusuke I would have much more fun if my friends and family went plllleeeeaassseee"** she said giving him her puppy dog eyes that nobody can every say no to. 'awwww man not those eyes I can never say no' "fine" **"yea! Can Keiko, and Yukian come?"** "sure" Komena said.

"And your aloud to bring your wifes by the way." King Enma said. "well we got to get back we will be here to pick you up in 3 weeks bye" and they left through a portal. **"well it was nice meeting you but we got to get back"** After a few good byes they left through a portal and where at Genkai's temple.

" I must get back I'll see you in a week before the ball so you can get ready" Sesshomaru said. **"ok bye sesshy"** after she said that he left through a portal he just made. **"well I'm going to go ask the girls and shippo and Kirara if they wanna go so I'll see you guys later."** "bye" C ya" "good bye" "hn" and they all left except Hiei he was in tree.

Kagome found Keiko and Yukian talking in the garden with shippo running around playing with Kirara. "mommy" shippo jumped into her arms and Kirara jumped on her shoulder licking her face. **"hey guys whats up?"** "nothing" **" I was wondering if all of you wanted to go to a ball with me and the guys?"**

"sure I would love to go" said Yukian. "sure why not is Yusuke going?" **"yup"** "ok" **"its in 3 weeks by the way."** "can I go mommy?" **"yes what about you Kirara?" **she shook her head yes. **" ok well I'm going to go take a bath shippo you stay here with Kirara and Yukian." **"ok okaa-san"

'**why don't you guys stay with them and run around and have some fun' **'ok' 'yea!' 'k' 'yea! I get to play weeeee' (the last one was shawn) 'what' **'nothing'** when the un-fused with here she went to her room and got her bathing supplies and went to the hot springs not know that someone else was in there bathing.

* * *

**DDF- well I'm going to leave it here its…. (looks at clock) 10:42pm and I wanna go watch a movie and eat so I'll update as soon as I can. I probably won't until like 2 to 3 weeks because I have a project to do in Biology class and its due in 2 weeks and I'm more then likely going to need all that time to do research and all that stuff. I'll try to update sometime when I'm not busy. But I can't guarantee I will be able to.**

**Ja Ne **

**REVIEW!**

**DragonsDarknessFlame**


	6. Chapter 5

**DDF- I am soo sorry I haven't update in basically a month but I have been sooooooooooooo fuckin busy with h.w, projects, tests, studying, h.w, a b-day party, wicked a play in Chicago, finals, and more h.w. **

Sexi3-Kagome69ner- **yes the pairing is Hiei/Kagome lol**

**Disclaimer- me no own anything except Shawn, Shadow, Blaze, and Karie **

"**Kagome"**

"SSS" talking

'sss' telepathically

* * *

**LAST TIME on Dragon Ball Z!...hahaha had to do it lol.**

'**why don't you guys stay with them and run around and have some fun'** 'ok' 'yea!' 'k' 'yea! I get to play weeeee' (the last one was shawn) 'what' **'nothing' **when they un-fused with her she went to her room and got her bathing supplies and went to the hot springs not know that someone else was in there bathing.

**NOW**

When everybody said there good byes Hiei jumped into a tree and watched Kagome walk away till he couldn't see her anymore. When she was out of his sight he jumped out of the tree and went into his room and grabbed a black shirt with a red dragon on the front with silver eyes and wings circling around. He grabbed black pants with silver flames in the side.

When he was done picking out his clothes he walked towards the hot springs and went inside. When he was inside he striped his clothes (drools…) and stepped into the water and washed his hair then his body and started to relax.

When Kagome got to the hot springs she dropped her spell and was in her inu youkai form she stripped her clothes and wrapped her black fluffy tail around her waist. When she picked up her clothes she started walking towards the hot springs when she got there what she saw made her face go beat red.

There was Hiei naked sitting the in hot springs looking like he was asleep but she knew he was in deep thought. Hiei smelled something it smelled like Jasmine and rain it smelled soooooo good. ' wait that's Kagome's sent. And it smells really close that means she's…' Hiei turned around and there she was standing beat red and completely naked with her tail wrapped around her waist.

When Kagome saw Hiei turn around her face grew even redder and she dropped all her stuff and tried to cover her breasts the best she could. **"umm…I…well…ummm…..sorry" **She turned around and cover her private area with her tail. Hiei was just staring at her back (coughasscough) and got an evil idea.

He got out of the water and started walking towards her. Kagome heard him get out off the water and was about to apology again when she felt strong arms go around her and Hiei's voice. "care to join me" she was about to say no but before she could answer he picked her up and dropped her into the water.

She came up coughing and spitting out water **"what the hell was that for"** "hn" She was about to say something till she felt Hiei's hands on her head washing her hair. When Kagome was under water hiei went and picked up her bathing supplies and pored herjasmine scented shampoo in his hand and when she surfaced he got in the water and started washing her hair.

"dunk" she did as she was told and washed the shampoo out of her hair when she re-surfaced Hiei was putting herjasmine scented conditioner in her hair. She was enjoying this until she remembered they where both naked. **"eep, where both naked what are you thinking!" "You've been hanging around Yusuke and Youko to much their pervertness has rubbed off on you!" **"I am not a hentai!" he growled out.

"**you sure about that cause you just asked me to join you and you startedwashing my hair." "and you say that your not a hentai"** "hn" Hiei got up and hurried up and dried off put on his clothes and left without another word. **'HA! I was right' sigh ' I should probably apology for walking in on him even though he was acting like a hentai and asking me to join him…god he sound like Miroku' "hehe yup definitely been hanging around Yusuke and Youko to much."**

After she was done washing herself she just sat there and started to think about the ball and wondered what it would be like. When she was done she dried off and got into her pajamas. She had on silver silky pants with a black silky tank top with a white inu demon with golden eyes on the front. (it looks like sesshy in his dog form) When she was dressed she grabbed her stuff and walked to her room and put it away.

'**Now where is Hiei?……hmmmm' **she started searching for his aura and found him in his room. She headed to his room in a slowly think how to say her apology. **'no doubt hes mad at me for calling him a pervert. Humph he deserved it because he was acting like one' **

When she looks up she realized she was at his bedroom door. **'when did I get here? Oh well but get this over with' **knock, knock 'who the hell is at my door?' Hiei wondered. (Kagome is masking her energy, scent, and aura) When Hiei opened the door he saw Kagome and glared at her. He was still mad at her for call him a hentai, he wasn't and he kinda lost control for a minute when he saw her nakedand when he was in control again he was washing her hair and she seem pleased so he kept it going.

Kagome was starting to get un-comfortable with him glaring at her and with all tension in the air. **"Hiei"** she said Softly. "what" he growled out. **"I just came to say I'm sorry for walking in on you and calling you a pervert" **"hn" her left eye started twitching when he said that. **"look I'm sorry alright but you where acting like one and I know your not I was just messing around when I said you hang around Yusuke and Youko to much that their pervertness rubbed off on you." **Hiei calmed down a bit after she said that. "apology accepted" **'phew I'm glad' "soo… umm… you wanna do anything?" **"like what?" **"uhhh watch a movie" **"fine" Hiei walked out of his room and shut the door.

He was wearing silver pants and a black shirt with a picture of a silver dragon with blue eyes and wings blowing fire out of its mouth. When they where walking down the hall way they ran into Keiko, Yukian, Shippo, and Kagomes pets (Kirara is Kagome's pet as well she just can't fuse and un-fuse with her and she can talk telepatchically) Yukian had Shippo in her arms and he was fast asleep. Kagome smiled at him and took him out of her arms and cuddled him to her chest.

"**Do you guys wanna come and watch a movie with us?"** "yeah" they both said Well **"I'll meet you in the living room right after I put shippo in bed."** "ok" said Yukian. Kagome turned and went a different way and was walking down the hall till she got to shippos room. She Walked in and tucked him into bed and watched him for a minute.

Shippo's room is green with a medium sized bed with a green and white bed sheets. His comfiture was Dark green with a silver Kitsune with golden eyes on it. His room had a bathroom like the others and a t.v, radio, furniture, Sega, Nintendo, Nintendo game cub, PS 1 and 2, and x-box. He had all sorts of games to go with his stations such as sonic. Mario, pac-man, etc.

When Kagome got back there was 5 dvds out on the table and the others where sitting down Keiko and Yukian where on the 2 seated couch and Hiei in the love seat. She could sit on the floor or sit in the love seat since its kinda big but not much. She decided to seat in the love seat since she didn't feel like sitting on the floor she wanted to be comfortable.

When she sat down Hiei tensed up but relaxed after alittle bit. **"so what movies did you pick?' **"we have Lord of the Rings the fellow ship of the ring, Pirates of the Caribbean, Elektra, The Fog, and X-Men. Which one do you guys want? Said Keiko. **"how about Lord of the Rings"** "ok" "sure" "hn" "ok lord of the rings it is" said yukian she got up and put the dvd in and started the movie.

Kagome looked down and saw her pets all curled up on a few fluffy pillows staring at the movie and smiled. 'what are you smiling about Kags?' asked Hiei. **'look down on the floor' **He looked and saw her pets curled up watch the movie and not taking there eyes off of it was kinda funny actually. Hiei just smirked a little and went back to watching the movie.

When the movie got to the part where everybody was in Rivendell and was at the meeting deciding who would take the ring and destroy it Kagome put her head on Hiei's shoulder and moved closer to him. When Hiei felt Kagome put her head down and move closer to him he looked at her and smiled a small smile and wrapped his arm around her waste. When she felt Hiei put his arm around her waste she snuggled up to him trying to get as close to him as possible.

When the movie was over Kagome was asleep and using Hiei as a pillow. Yukian and Keiko where so into the movie they didn't take their eyes off of it till now and when they saw Hiei and Kagome they smiled. "well I think its time for bed Keiko how about you spent the night its pretty late." Said Yukian "sure thanks"

Yukain got up and showed Keiko to her room and that left Blaze, Karie, Shadow, Shawn, Kirara, Hiei, and Kagome. Hiei looked at her pets and they looked back and him and smiled. He turned his gazed back to Kagome and picked her up and started to carry her to her room with her pets right behind him. When he got to her room he tucked her into bed and stared at her for 5 minutes then left the room.

Blaze, Karie, Shadow, Shawn, and Kirara all jumped into Kagome's bed and curled up around her. Kirara and Shawn curled up around her stomach. Shadow and Blaze on her pillow. They all had smiles on their face and soon they fell asleep.

The next day Kagome woke up in her bedroom (durr…) 'where am I?' 'what happened?' just then last nights events came back and she remembered falling asleep during the movie. **" oh yeah I fell asleep but how did I get into my room?...sleep walk?"** 'hahaha no mistress' said Shadow 'haha Hiei carried you Kags it was a cute sight. Said Kirara. He was so gently with you' said Karie.

When Kirara said Hiei carried her into her room and say it was a cute sight she started to blush a dark pink color. 'awwwww your blushing how cute hahahaha' Blaze said. 'shut up guys' 'why?' asked Shadow. ' because she's embarrassed durr. Hehe' said Karie. After she said that they started laughing, except Kagome (duh!).

'**hn'** Kagome got up and picked out her clothes. Her clothes were black cargo pants and a light blue tang top. On the front it said in big silver sparkly letters "DIE!" and on the back was a picture of a white dog demon, with red eyes, that had blood dripping off its claws and mouth.

Kagome laid her Clothes on her bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. **(Kagome's POV) **

When I got done I dried off and blow dried my hair and put it into a half pony tail. (you should know what it looks like half your hair up the rest down durr….) I walked out and put on the clothes I laid out and walked out the door with my pets fallowing. I walked into the kitchen to see Yukian, Keiko, Genkai, Hiei, and Shippo getting ready to eat breakfast.

Morning mommy shippo said to me. Morning sweetie whats for breakfast? "Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and orange juice." Shippo said. I sat down and Yukian and Keiko put the food down and some for my little pets as well and we all dug in. I turned my head in Hiei's direction and cought his gaze a started to blush so i turned my head hoping he didn't see. (he did though)

**(End Kagome's POV)**

When they were all done eating Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara showed up. "good morning you 3" Said Yukian. "Yo" "hey" "good morning everyone" they said. **"well I'm going to go and train. Anyone want to come?" **"can I come mommy?" "**sure Shippo lets go." "Blaze, Karie, Kiara, Shadow, Shawn you guys coming?" **they nodded their heads yes and followed her out the door.

2 Weeks have passed and we see Kagome, Yukian, Shippo, Hiei and Kagome's pets sitting outside talking. **" I wonder when Sesshoumaru's going to be here? He said he would be here a week before the ball?" **"I am right here chibi onee" (little sister) When Kagome heard him say that she turned her head to the right and got up to give him a hug. **"hey sesshy how've you been?" **

"I've been fine but we are leaving right now to get ready for the ball and Rin wishes to see you." **"ok just let me get some things k" **He nodded his head and turned towards Yukian and the others. "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru" Yukian said. "Good Morning" He said. "Hey Sesshoumaru" said Shippo. "yes" "can I come to? Please I wanna see Rin again" "yes you can come Rin as been bored lately and wishes to see you again."

"**ok I'm ready to go" **"guess what mommy." **"what" **"Sesshoumaru says I can come to." **"wouldn't have it any other way." "come on guys time to go." **Blaze jumped on Kagomes shoulder while Kirara jumped into Shippo's arms and Karie, Shadow and Shawn walking besides her.

"**I'll come and get you all 2 days before the ball ok" **"ok see you then" Yukian said giving her a hug then saying good bye and walking into the house. **"see ya later Hiei" **She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the check and left through the portal Sesshoumaru made. Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw his face and walked through.

Kagomes pets and shippo smirked as well and went through the portal. Hiei was standing there with a pink tint on his face and a very very small smile. Hiei walked back into the house thinking of Kagome.

* * *

**DDF- ok I thought this was a good place to stop it. I hope you like it cuz it took me a few days to type it becuz I had a lot of h.w in biology to finish. I'll update sometime next week since its spring break. I'm hoping to update my stories every day but I don't think that's going to happen lol. Well I'm going to start my new story next week and its called "Another adventure, a new world" it's a IY/DBZLOTR crossover. Well tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**REVIEW!**

**DragonsDarknessFlame**


End file.
